1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag door for an automobile, and more particularly, to an air bag door for an automobile capable of preventing damage to a cushion upon development of the air bag door and injury to a worker during assembling operation by forming a part for reinforcing its strength by bending an edge portion of the air bag door, and forming a hemming part folded to one side at a flange extending from the reinforcing part to an end part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air bag for an automobile is a safety auxiliary device for preventing injury from occurring, due to a collision with a door handle, instrument panel or front window when a driver or passengers in their seats impact in car accident.
Performance of the latest automobile has been developed and the conditions of the roads has been improved to gradually raise the driving speed of automobiles, as a result, when a head-on collision accident involving automobiles occurs, the chance of inflicting a serious injury to the driver or passenger has increased. Therefore, an air bag of an automobile has been universally installed, as a result, the safety of a driver and a passenger in the automobile has increased.
Air bags are classified as follows: an air bag for a driver installed at the handle of the driver; an air bag for an passenger installed within the instrument panel at the upper side of the glove box to protect the passenger; a side air bag expandable from the door to protect the driver and passengers; and an air bag for protecting the knees of the driver.
FIG. 1 is a view for illustrating the interior structure of a general automobile; FIG. 2 is a perspective view for illustrating the structure of a prior art air bag door; and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of line A—A in FIG. 1.
The prior art air bag has a structure in that an inner skin layer 4 and an outer skin layer 6 are separated at an indication line on the instrument panel 2, with first and second skin surfaces 3 and 7 being in contact with each other.
In addition, installed at the first and the second skin surfaces 3 and 7 is a foam tape 14 for fixing the inner skin layer 4 and the outer skin layer 6 to each other.
An inner cavity of the inner skin layer 4 and the outer skin layer is filled with a foam resin 16, and an air bag door 10 is adhered and fixed to an adhering part 17 through an air bag opening 19 of a centerpiece 18 at the bottom surface of the foam resin 16.
In addition, a core 20 is inserted to the bottom surface of the centerpiece 18 with a uniform thickness, and the cushion is located at the bottom surface of the air bag door 10 in a folded state and the air bag door 10 is pulled back and the foam resin 16 is incised while the cushion is expanded by an explosion device. Continuously, the inner skin layer 4 fixed by the foam tape 14 is incised with respect to the outer skin layer 6 to absorb an impact and prevent a collision accident as the cushion expands into the passenger.
However, the prior art air bag structure has a problem of lowering an external appearance quality since the inner skin layer 4 for dividing the air bag door 10 in the instrument panel 2 forms the indication line 5 incised with respect to the outer skin layer 6.
Further, there is a disadvantage in that protrusion heights between the inner skin layer 4 and the outer skin layer 6 become different as well as a gap in the indication line 5 is widened due to deformation between the inner skin layer 4 and the outer skin layer 6.
In addition, as the air bag door is formed flat, when the air bag door 10 is pulled back, the strength of the air bag door 10 can not be sufficiently maintained, and since the edge of the air bag door is adhered to the adhering part 17 of the centerpiece 18 in a sharp state, it causes the problem of inflicting injury to a worker's body.